ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1227 (25th December 1995)
Plot The Jacksons are in full swing festive celebrations, and take pleasure out of mocking Robbie's latest vegetarian kick. Ian has given Cindy a cheque book along with her own bank account and £1000 with a standing order set up of £500 a month. Arthur is waiting depressingly for the phone from the prison to call his family but is viciously pushed back to the queue by a cellmate. Willy visits the Fowlers, and Pauline is lost for words when she opens her present from him, which is an expensive watch. Roy has arranged a special treat for the children; a friend of his to visit the house dressed as Santa. Ricky and Bianca have got themselves caught up in a sticky situation after promising both the Jacksons and the Butchers that they will attend their Christmas dinners. Arthur's cellmate tells him it's improbable that he will get out of prison before completing his sentence. Nellie and Ethel are back to throwing insults to one another while Tony attempts to chat up Tiffany. Sonia tells Carol that Carol's sister, April Branning, was on the phone earlier wishing to speak to Carol. Situations get worse for Ricky and Bianca when the Butchers' Christmas dinner is postponed to the same time as the Jacksons. Ian is in his element when he hands over a course of antenatal classes for Kathy and Phil, being more amused by Phil's reaction rather than Kathy's contentment. The Butchers gather around the Christmas tree as they hear the front door go and believe its Santa. A look of open-mouthed, stunned faces surrounds the room as Frank enters instead with a handful of gifts. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Roy - Tony Caunter *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Willy Roper - Michael Tudor Barnes *David - Michael French *Bianca - Patsy Palmer *Ricky - Sid Owen *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Janine - Alexia Demetriou *Mark - Todd Carty *Ruth - Caroline Paterson *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Carol - Lindsey Coulson *Alan - Howard Antony *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ted - Brian Croucher *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Grant - Ross Kemp *Nigel - Paul Bradley *Clare - Gemma Bissix *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Nellie - Elizabeth Kelly *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Blossom - Mona Hammond *Gita - Shobu Kapoor *Tiffany - Martine McCutcheon *Tony - Mark Homer *Martin - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Billie - Devon Anderson (Uncredited) *Steven - Stuart Stevens (Uncredited) *Peter - Francis Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) *Lucy - Eva Brittin-Snell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Santa - Roger Booth *Ziggy - Sean Simpson *Prisoner - Peter Dunwell Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *41 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, back room and backyard *Bridge Street *Unknown prison - Common room, Arthur's cell block and Arthur's cell Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 7.30pm as the first part of a special Christmas double bill. *This episode featured a unique Production code due to a differ in the regular broadcasting of episodes. Therefore this episode was classified as a special episode rather than a regular transmission in production code terms. *First appearance of Frank Butcher since 7th April 1994. *Sarah Hills (Daniela Denby-Ashe) is credited despite not making an appearance. *The closing credits for this episode run longer than usual, with the entire theme tune being played. The credits last 1' 05", just over twice as long as usual. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Vic is full of Christmas cheer while the Fowlers put on a brave face. Pat's plans for a perfect Christmas take an unexpected turn. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,180,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes